A number of lawn elements with openings are known which are either placed individually or which are formed into plates which are placed as units. These known lawn elements with opening are generally rectangular elements provided with a rectangular opening and the individual elements, as well as the plates produced from them, comprise generally straight edges. Due to their simple form, these lawn elements with openings are rarely used because they are not capable of satisfying certain requirements with respect to configuration. If normal pavement has to be placed adjacent to such lawn elements with openings, problems in construction and appearance as soon as the individual paving stones take on a complicated form.
For example, the German Utility Model No. 7,102,691 discloses an interconnecting stone for the lawn, wherein it is described that this stone can also be utilized together with other interconnecting stones. However, this stone consists of several rows connected together by frames, having interconnecting recesses and teeth at its longitudinal sides, whereby the rows consist of humps, between which earth and grass seed may be put. One of the characteristics of this stone is that its longitudinal borders go through the humps. These stones simply constitute rows of humps, and need particular other stones for extending the pavement beyond lawn stones.